The Ultimate Sibling Rivalry
by furrfurr2001
Summary: I can't write much here, but I can say that the States are here, as well as the North American Twins. Yay! This is my second STORY today posted, so give me as much grief as you want. Hates gonna hate, potatoes gonna potate. Rated T because I'm paranoid. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeey! Back! This is my 3rd story, so updating times will be spaced farther between for all 3, but I hope you like this first chapter! Again, like my rotg story, I've been waiting on this for a while now (paying my dues to the dirt) and can't wait to publish it!**

He was at a world meeting when the phone call came. It buzzed in his pocket softly. He picked it

up to see who it was. His eyes widened. "Ur, guys?" All eyes on him expectantly. "I have to go. Hero business." The other countries stared at him. "I'll, um, see you all later!" Then he dashed out the door.

"What the heck?" It was Prussia. "Al would never just walk out on a meeting like that." A soft voice from the end of the table spoke up. "Did you all see him pull out his phone? He looked upset." Everyone looked around in confusion to see what it was. The voice sighed miserably. "It's Canada."

Everyone looked at him in confusion. He sighed again. "There are only a few people who would make America leave so quickly. Francis cocked his head. "Who?" Canada looked uncertain for a moment, then seemed to resign. "50, actually. His kids."

There was silence. Dead silence. Someone coughed. England had turned white, as had many other countries in the room. "His...what?" Canada nodded. "You heard me. The States. All 50 of em. But there is no real blood relation. They consider themselves family though." The silence echoed through the room. Canada looked uncomfortable. "Its weird, I know. But they're nice kids. Most of them. Don't mess with Arizona." It sounded like there should be cricket noises in the hall. The countries gazes were fixated on Canada. He didn't really look like he liked the attention. But he made one last effort. "If you all don't believe me, come on. You can ask America, and probably the States themselves." Romano muttered; "Except, apparently Arizona." The whole room laughed, albeit a bit nervously. Canada smiled. "Now, who's coming?"

I arrived home. I got my keys, opened the door, and froze. There were a lot there. One stepped forwards. "Gia? What's going on?" She looked panicked. "Dad! He's…he's back!"

Canada drove confidently towards America's house. Well, as confidently as he could be when he was in a car with 8 other countries that scared the pee out of him. A lot more had volunteered to come, but we only had one car, and some had more claim than others. The countries who came: England, France, Russia, China, Germany, Italy, Japan and Prussia. They were all currently bickering, no surprise there, but it was starting to get on Canada's nerves. He took a deep breath and yelled. "Shut up! All of you! You were just at a world meeting, which is where you all bicker constantly. Now we're going to America's to see if he needs help, so shut up so we don't all die!" I saw the other countries staring at me in the mirror. Then I pulled a hard right and swerved onto a road, throwing the other countries into the side of the car and each other. "See what I mean?" I muttered as we pulled up the driveway. A feeling of silent apprehension filled the car. We parked, and the countries filed out of the car. The house was huge, but what was to be expected with 50 immortal teens? A girl walked up to us from inside the house. She had sky-blue eyes, blond hair, tan skin and walked with a swagger. "Who are you?" Then she spotted me. "Hey! Uncle Mat! Whaddya doin here? And what's with your friends?" I smiled. "Hey Cali. When…one of you called, Dad had to leave the meeting early. So we wanted to check on everything." The smiled wavered. "Everything's fine. You're welcome to come in, but…" "Cali. You're a terrible liar." She sighed. "You can come, but your friends…it's kinda tense inside. It's…" She hesitated again. I heard a faint voice sound from inside. Cali cocked her head, listening. The door opened. America stepped out, looking around. His eyes widened when he saw us. He walked quickly towards us. 2 kids followed him. A boy and a girl. When he reached us, he had a tense look on his face. "Why are you here?" We were shocked. America was being…serious. The kids caught up to us in the silence that had followed America's statement. **(Urg. Bad pun. Really bad pun there. I apologise for my stupidity) **The boy was small, only 7-8 years old. He pulled on Al's sleeve, who in turn picked him up. The girl looked about 11-12, but her actual appearance was shocking. She has shoulder length dirty blond hair, an intelligent look about her, and gleaming green eyes. Her gaze rested on England. His eyes were wide. America saw what was going on and warned her quietly. "Gia…" She walked up to England, her eyes never leaving his. He didn't back down. Then what was going on hit me. "Oh boy. This isn't going to end well." Then she smiled. "Cool! You're England! Dad's bro!" She was talking quickly, with a slight Southern drawl. America visibly relaxed. She high-fived England, then ran back inside. When she left, England turned to America. His eyebrows were raised. "Er…who was that?" America turned towards us all. His face was a mask. "That was Gia. And you should really all leave."

When Gia saw England, I thought that blood was gonna be shed. Gia's one of the original 13, so being around England would naturally piss her off. But it didn't. She carried a striking resemblance to him, actually, maybe that had something to do with it. I yanked myself out of my thoughts. The countries had to leave. We were in the middle of a crisis for god's sake! I frowned as I addressed them. "Thanks for coming, under other circumstances I would have loved to have you meet my kids, but we have a problem underway currently, and it's not a good time. Mat's eyes flashed as he looked at me. "Oh god. It's him isn't it?" he whispered. I nodded slightly, then turned back to the others. They hadn't moved an inch. I was saved from the awkward silence by the appearance of Gia, who was pulling one of her siblings behind her. She skidded to a stop, and the other girl arrived. "Gia, Mona, meet…er…some friends of mine. Mona looked up. "Hi Uncle Mat! Who're you all?" After the introductions were made, there was silence. Gia tried to break it. She failed. "Dad? Maybe we should, um, get back to dealing with the _problem_?" The other countries went on hyper alert, trying to figure out the 'secret'. I glared. "You all should _really _go." They didn't budge. "Do you want to be in a warzone?" I asked. They shifted uneasily. I pressed on. "This whole place could be torn apart in a matter of minutes. You really wanna know what's going on? Cause it ain't pretty!" Gia gasped. I cursed. "Great. Here we go again." I managed to shoo the other's away, then returned inside. I had work to do.

I had 50 kids at my beck and call, and we had to prepare. Even though it was just a quick sighting, we had to be very careful. My mind flashed back to the last encounter…

A long time ago

I was talking quietly to my boss when the first pains came. I crashed to the ground, crying out, as the pain sliced through me like a knife. Lincoln ran over and helped me home. I lay in bed for a week. I got a fever, and inexplicable pains would bite through me. One day, it just…stopped. I wandered outside to get air. I leaned against the doorway, breathing heavily. A voice, hard as steel, came from a shadowy corner. "Well, well, well. What 'ave we here?" I peered in to see…no. That's not possible. The man walked out from the darkness and faced me. As he grew closer, more pain lanced over me. Being weak, I crumpled immediately. The man reached out and caught me. Even though the man radiated pure contempt when he looked at me, he seemed to care. _That was nice of him. _I remember thinking. He raised me to my feet, then studied me. I let him take most of my weight, not caring. His face showed concern, but was quickly replaced by triumph. "You are weaker than I could 'ave hoped. This'll be easy!" Then he pressed me to him in a embrace. My chest against his, I felt lightheaded. Dizzy. My strength seemed to be draining away. Draining away into him.

With a weak cry, I tried to break away, but he was stronger. I was weakening fast, and he was getting stronger. I decided to try a old trick. There was no way he could fall for it, but I might as well go down fighting. I relaxed my muscles and lay limp against him. I felt his grip on me shift. With my last bit of disappearing strength, I push down and fell on my back. I lay there, swimming on the edge of consciousness. He stood over me, with that concerned expression on his face again. I didn't understand why. He started to kill me, but when I escape he acts like he cares! He pushed my fringe back from my forehead, then stood up. "Who…What are you?" I whispered. He looked back, then walked away. I passed out as soon as he left my field of vision.

I was woken up from bad memories by Gia taking my hand. "We have to hurry! He'll be here soon!" I stopped her from pulling me along. She turned back, a puzzled expression. Crouching down gripping her shoulders, I made her promise. "Gia. You have to make sure that the other states stay loyal. It's unfair, but really…" She nodded. "You can count on us Dad!"

**Ooh, cliffhanger! A cookie to whoever guesses who the mystery guy is! I made it pretty obvious, so I'm gonna be losing some cookies…anyway, Each state will get an introduction, I need idea's for human names **_**and **_**nicknames, so input whatevs in da commentos. Fans of Carribia and America beware, this one might have you changing your loyalty! (Or you could like both, that's cool.) Can't wait to write more! 3: furrfurr2001**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeey! I decided to write more of this one the day I published it, so my other stories might take a bit! I'm sorry! (Although C7 of CandA is coming along nicely!) I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! It was a bit short, but I like writing, so deal with it. Sorry, but I'm me, which you can't even begin to comprehend. Try to break into my mind, I can't ensure your mental sanity. Anywho!**

**Oh btw guys, this is our special 'guest' speaking!**

I chucked to myself as I walked. There was nothing better to do, I had made sure one of North's scouts had seen me, let them panic a bit! After all, I was their worst nightmare…whatever. At least some of the States would be loyal to me…."Hehehe."

**Ok, seriously guys. If you don't get who this guy is by now, you are killing me. Hint? .Er.A.C. Get it? If not, I'm afraid I will have to hurt you!**

I paced down the hallway, as various kids asked my opinion on stuff for defence. "Ginny?" I barked. "Yeah?" The girl matilerized out of thin air. She was wearing all black, like a ninja suit. I sighed. "Really? Ninja?" She snorted. "Why not?" "Whatever. Check the cameras." "That's what I was doing." "Keep doing that."

I had similar conversations throughout the day. Even though many of their loyalty could be doubted, I did not. When he came, we would be ready. At last, after 5 hours of tense waiting and sharp tongues, Ginny ran downstairs. "We saw him! He's…oh god. He's here." Ginny finished with a look of shock on her face. He was technically her father as much as I, but after what had happened all of the Southern States renounced him. Now he was coming back, and they would probably have to fight him. I walked over to where the 'souths' were clustered. Their eyes were full of fear and sadness. I tried to give them a way out. "If anyone doesn't want to do this, speak up, cause it's now or never." The kids bristled. I had to hide a smile. Gia stepped forwards, a unannounced leader of the group. "Never! Think about what he did to you, and then ask us if you really think we'd side with that bastard!" I clapped her shoulder. "Good. Now brace yourself. This isn't gonna be pretty." North Carolina muttered something. "That was the worst grammar ever." I laughed. "C'mon, we're Americans! We have the worst grammar of the world!" Then the door exploded.

He strolled in, looking for all the world like he had just been out for a stroll in the park. "Well well. Hello brother." I glared daggers at him from across the room. He began to walk forwards leisurely. To him, it seemed like just me in the hall. He was wrong. He began to speak again. "I see you've-Ouch!" A baseball hit him in the head. "Yankees!" A voice shouted. Then my twisted twin fell under the assault of assorted sports equipment. I had to laugh. Confederacy rose, also chuckling slightly. "Wow North, looks like you've prepared! But have you turned the Southern children as well?" "Yes. He has." Gia stepped out of the shadows. "We renounced you the day you tried to kill our father." A murmur of assent echoed around the room as the various states in hiding added their support. He brushed it off. "Ah well, that's a bit rude. But whatever." He spat on the ground. "He forgets that all I have to do is touch him." I sighed in defeat. Then I walked towards him. "Confederacy." He raised an eyebrow. "Please. Why do you hate me? I….I never did anything. Did I?" He shook his head sadly. "No, but I can't not do anything. This is what I was made for." Then with lightning fast hands, he grabbed my wrist. I felt the all-too-familiar wave of dizziness. I shoved him away and jumped back, wary of another attack. He laughed. Then something brown hit him in the head, knocking him over. A man leaped through the smashed window, a gleaming sword in his hand. I was shocked. "What…England?" He laughed. "You've always made fun of me for being a pirate a long time ago Alfred. Glad I haven't lost my skills?" I nodded. Confederacy growled, then advanced on my brother. He had grabbed a stick and made a few experimental jabs at my brother. He blocked them easily, laughing. Then he gripped the stick in a different stance and advanced. Then another person jumped through the window, holding a hockey stick. He beaned Confederacy on the head, then backed away, England behind him. I nodded to Canada, then focused my attention back to Confederacy. He was rising, a savage growl on his face. I decided to taunt him. "Not as easy now, am I South?" He snorted. "Aye. But then again, you have your friends to thank for it all." I snickered. "Family South, family. Unlike you, it's something I have." He smiled, a sickening thing to witness. "Ah, but you forgot one thing. You." He sprang to his feet, and grabbed me. I muttered a curse as I kicked him in the stomach. He never loosened his grip, choosing instead to hit me on the head with his stick. The last thing I saw before falling into unconsciousness was his leering face.

I awoke in a dusty room, bound to a chair. I was the only one there. There was a bed, a rickety chair, and a mini fridge. There were no windows. The air was hot and humid, so I suspected we were somewhere in the south. (Duh) The door opened. Confederacy walked in, sneering. "Welcome. Hope you like the room." I shouted. "Get me out of here you insane bastard!" He smiled. "Now, why would I want to do that? It was very difficult getting you here, after all." I shook my head in disbelief. "Why? Why didn't you just kill me?" "Because," He spat. "You have exiled me, you imprisoned me. I'm a part of you North, and you made me suffer. So now it's my turn to make _you _suffer. Slowly." I dropped my head, defeated. "You're right." He looked startled. "I deserve everything you give me, but remember. You started it." "No. Your people started it. Not me." "Our people." He sighed and dropped onto the bed. "I've been hiding North, barely able to hear my people. You turned my own sons and daughters against me. I was…there are no words." "I didn't turn your children against you. You did." He looked angry again. "By doing this?" He cut the ropes, then started sucking the energy from me. The attack was so sudden, I had to time to prepare for it. My strength was flowing away, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I cried out, but he didn't care. I weakened, but he kept me pressed against him as hard. Then, he let me go. I dropped like a stone. He pulled me roughly to my feet, then led me to the bed. He was stronger. Much stronger. "This is why I didn't worry about cutting the rope. You'll be too weak to do anything. And, you'll recuperate. You will still be pathetic, but you will gain a little. More for me!" "Bastard!" "I could have put you on the floor." "Good point. Bastard!" He rolled his eyes. "Jeez. Could you be anymore annoying?" "I'll try, but only for you." "Very funny." "I try." "Shut up! I'm trying to think!" "Hmm, let's see how many fucks I give." I pointed to the ceiling. "One, one and a half…oh shit, they all flew away." He chuckled. "Nice one. Where'd you get it." "Name, rank and serial number only." He actually laughed this time. "I have to say, I missed you." "Sorry I can't say the same."

**Pretty short guys, sorry. Just some brotherly fluff between the North and the South. (I'm too lazy to write their full names.) Please review! I love America's sarcasm in this one. (hm, let's see who many fucks I give!) And anyway, anyone who wants to contribute is welcome. 3, furrfurr2001**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wassup guys? Sorry about the late update time for this, I posted 2 chapters for my other story Carribia and America, so this is a bit overdue. Sorry! This chapter though…Confederacy is one of my fave characters. He's awesome, and he has weird powers over America. He also cares for him deeply, but is afraid to show it, as you all have probably figured out already. Even though he is currently trying to kill him. And England **_**was **_**a pirate, I did not make that up! I promise! Look it up!**

Canada was pacing back and forth, frantic. "Why, why did he come back? Why now?" He muttered, clearly not caring that England was leaning against the wall, waiting for him to do something. "My god Matthew! What do you mean 'Why now?'?" "America…his people were fighting just a few weeks ago. He's pretty torn up." "Confederacy probably realised that." "It doesn't matter! That monster still has my brother!" "Calm down! Freaking out like a bloody lunatic isn't going to help anyone! Now, what's the story with Confederacy anyway?" Canada was stunned into silence by England's sudden outburst. Even with the Revolutionary war…they obviously still cared. Canada allowed himself a tiny smile before he launched into his narrative. "When America split a few years ago…"

England was stunned. All of this had happened to the happy energetic nation right after they had…separated. God. How on Earth could Alfred keep smiling? How could he keep laughing and making dumb jokes? How could he? The questions whirled around in the older nation's head. His brow creased, he was in deep thought. Finally, he snapped out of it. "Where's the first place Confederacy would go?" "The South. We should ask the states and see where Confederacy is considered a citizen." "Urm. You do that." "Why me?" England shot him a look. "Oh. Right." "Right."

Canada returned an hour later, covered in bruises and with a long scratch down his face. He panting, as though he was running. He slammed the door and pressed his back against it. "Lock it!" He yelled, but it was too late. 5 kids burst into the room, eyes like fire. They stopped cold when they saw England. One turned to him. "Hi!" Three looked confused, but one was staring daggers at him. One of the boys asked: "You seen Mat?" I shook my head slowly, and watched as they filed out the door. One boy turned and punched me in the arm as he left. He had been the one glaring.

I was lying on the stupid bed when I heard voices outside the door. "Help," I called faintly. It was physically painful to call for help, but not only because I was a freaking twig at this point. I was a hero! And here I was, calling for help. I probably looked pathetic. I noticed the voices outside had stopped. Then I heard Confederacy's southern drawl. "No, no. In fact, it might be better if you saw 'im yourself." I had an awful suspicion that I knew who was outside the door. I was right.

"Dad!" A voice screamed. I weakly turned my head. A group of kids stood in the doorway, with Confederacy behind them. Gia had been the one that had screamed. She rushed over to me, along with a few other of the states. The others stayed in the hall, looking distinctly uncomfortable. I scrutinized the group. They were all…oh. That made sense. But why? The kids that had come over to me were currently yelling at Confederacy, who seemed unfazed. I looked at the states beside me. Georgia, Virginia, North and South Carolina, and Kentucky. Many other southern states stood in the hall, even some that weren't original members of the Confederate States. I laughed weakly, making light of the awkward situation. "Wow, family reunion. Literally." Gia turned to me. "Dad, please…you don't understand." "I do, really. South is about to kill me, and y'all don't want to be left without a father." I silently cursed myself. It was happening again. I hated that. Gia looked troubled. "Dad…" "I get it. Really. I grasped her hand. "Take care of the others, ok? Be a hero." With that, I dropped my head and passed out.

**Yes! Got that down on digital paper! I had that idea while I was in France (that means that I've visited the entire btt! Germany (Prussia) where I live currently, France, and I went to Spain a while ago! Yay!) and have been desperately waiting for a time to put it down. So, so sorry for the late update time! I'm a cruel person. This chapter is a little short, but these chapters are going to be short. Sorry again! Love y'all. (I'm from Georgia, which is why she's such a prominent character. And why I have a southern accent, although you can't tell online. I say y'all a lot though)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I added a lot of angst and drama last chapter, no? I would like to kill whoever made my Alfie give up his hero status, and rip out their large intestine, and strangle them with it. **

I awoke when someone sat down onto the bed next to me. I opened my eyes. It was Confederacy. He looked exhausted. I turned. "You ok?" He looked surprised at the question. "Why the hell would you ask that?" I snorted. "Hypocrite." He laughed at that. "I guess you're right." He put his hand on my forehead. For once I didn't feel any energy loss when he touched me. It was nice, knowing that he didn't mean to hurt me. For once.

I was surprised when North didn't seem angry at me. Maybe he didn't have the strength. I was really tired. Taking on a lot of the US's duties was hard. I'd really been out of practice. I talked quietly, just to ease the silence. I could tell he was listening, even though I wasnt looking at him. I was reminded of a short time period, when North and I had been friends. As I talked, I was aware of Alfred struggling to sit up. Almost automatically, I helped him. But as much as the whole scenario was surprising, considering I had kidnapped him and was slowly killing him, what he did next surprised me even more. He sat up and slumped over, resting his head on my shoulder. I kept talking, afraid to disturb him. Eventually, I heard a slight change in his breathing. I looked over so see his face, inches from mine, asleep. Again, I was surprising myself more and more. I drew him into my arms, holding him. And I could tell, I wasn't drawing any strength. I ran my fingers through his hair, marveling at how soft it was. His whole body seemed frail, as though it might break any moment. I sighed, wondering what I was going to do.

I flopped down onto a bunk bed, sighing and wondering what I was going to do. Ginny entered, along with Rex. "Hey sis, what's up?" The thick Texan drawl always made me laugh. But I grew serious again. "Oh, just a normal Monday. My dad is kidnapped by my other dad, and I betray him. Then, he almost dies, and I can do nothing. Then, my annoying-as-f*ck brother comes in and asks me 'what's up' like it's perfectly normal. I'm doing great!" I threw my hands up at the last sentance, then dramatically fell back onto the bed, staring up at nothing. They laughed, and Ginny sat besides me. "This is all bull, ya know?" I cocked my head at her statement. "But…Dad is dying!" She smirked. "Don't be so sure about that. I saw them, back in the room, talking. Well, Dad was listening. And Confederacy was talking. Then, Dad sat up, and they hugged each other. Like, really hugging." I raised an eyebrow. "Really confusing is more like it." I shook my head. "What? _What? _That makes no sense whatsoever!" "I know. But I saw what I saw, and I believe it." Rex sat down next to me. "We need a plan."

I paced the room, thinking. Rex, Ginny and I had been throwing ideas back and forth for hours, and hadn't thought of anything. Ginny seemed convinced that Confederacy wouldn't kill Dad just yet, but I was…not a huge believer. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Rex and Ginny fighting over who-knows-what for the billionth time. "Will y'all just shut up!" I yelled, my normally hidden southern accent coming out in my anger. Most of the southern states have the accent, but hide them since Dad was scarred by the whole, my-evil-Southern-twin-wants-to-kill-me thing. But when I get angry, I can't help it. Rex was red in the face, and seemed pissed. Ginny looked smug, but also pissed, since she was winning the argument before I interrupted. "We're supposed to be finding ways to rescue Dad, _remember_?"

We called a meeting of the States. Last time we had called a meeting was WW2. This could be worse. The assembled States looked up at me, Ginny, Rex, and Del. Del was a northern state, and there was no reason not to council with the Northerns. **(Oh yeah, I was waiting for this! Thanks Skyla!) **Ginny spoke first. "As you all have probably heard from the others, Confederacy has captured…Dad…" Her voice was breaking, and her eyes were shining, not with joy, but with unshed tears. She cleared her throat and continued. "He has been using his weird connection to suck the energy and life out of him. He is slowly dying, and Confederacy is only getting stronger. We want-no. We _need _to save him!" I took it up there. "We know where Dad is being kept, and it shouldn't be hard getting to him. The only problem is…" I trailed off and looked helplessly at Rex. He glared, not at me, not at our brothers and sisters, but at Confederacy, wherever he was. "Him!" He spat. "The person who took our father away!" Rex had been one of the ones closest to Dad, and seeing him like that must have torn him apart. Some of the Southerns looked doubtful, but everyone else looked either excited or really, really pissed. I felt a surge of happiness. We could do this!

"God…I feel like hell…what happened?" I murmured blearily. I felt blankets around me, and I heard a voice. "Go back to sleep. There was a…problem. But it's fixed now." A calloused, but comforting hand rested on my forehead, relaxing me, and I relinquished myself to a deep sleep.

**Another short as f*ck chapter! Sorry! But I'm happy with it, so yay! Confederacy is having conflicted feelings now, isn't he? And something tells me that Al is feeling like crap for new reasons…hm. Can't wait to see how **_**this **_**turns out. I'm as excited as you guys, and I'm the author! 3 furrfurr**


End file.
